A Harry Potter Adventure
by HarryPotterRox12
Summary: Ron Harry and Hermione practice for their monthly Quittich game. They have been practicing for over two hours! When the game finally arrived, Ron has a adventure during the whole game. And at lunch, Harry go's a little over on food. He gets into a little trouble. It's a funny kid friendly story
1. The Crazy Quidditch Match

It was just a normal day at Hogwarts. While Harry, Ron, and Hermione were practicing for their monthly game of Quittich.

"It's been two hours! Do we really have to keep practicing for this long?" Hermione replied.

" We have to do whatever it takes to beat Slytherin." Harry said with a grin.

A few days later, it was the day of the Quittich game.

Harry, Ron and Hermione got on their brooms, and lunged at the start.

"Ready...set...GO! The announcer said as he shot the gun

The three friends shot off the starting line, ready for any catch.

Later in the match, Gryffindor made 5 shots that were worth 6 points each, and Slytherin made 5 shots worth 5 points each

The scores are 30 for Gryffindor, and 25 for Slytherin.

As they looked at the score board, Ron felt a slight breeze and heard a buzz. He turned around and right at the tip of his broom, he saw the the Golden Snitch.

Ron raced after it as many other racers from Slytherin were racing for it, and rammed into each other. As Ron raced for it, he saw that Slytherin made another catch, and scored 5 more points.

"Gryffindor and Slytherin Are now tied at 30 points. The Golden Snitch is still out there. Whoever catches it will win this month's Quittich game!" Said the announcer with excitement.

Ron suddenly heard a slight buzzing sound again, and saw the Golden Snitch whizz past his face. He zoomed on his broom and raced for the Snitch over the crowd of cheering people. He suddenly felt something very strange on his head. Ron looked up, and saw a hint of gold, and lots of movements. Then he realized that it was the Snitch! The Snitch had gotten tangled in his hair!

"GRYFFINDOR WINS THIS MONTHS QUITTICH GAME!" The announcer yells with excitement!

Ron, Harry and Hermione looked up at the score board with awe, and saw that Gryffindor had 130 points! And Slytherin had 30. All thanks to Ron and his long red hair.

"You did AMAZING out there today!" Harry said to Ron as he was walking with Hermione and Ron back to Hogwarts.

"It's not every day you catch the Snitch with your hair!" Hermione replied as she walked with her 2 best friends.

"Ahh it's nothin'." Ron replied with a blush.

The next day, Ron bumped into Dumbledore as he was walking to class.

"Ron, I just wanted to congratulate you on winning the Quittich game the other day." Dumbledore replied with a smile

"It's not everyday you get the fastest, rarest Snitch tangled in your hair!"

"You sound just like Hermione." Ron replied giggling.

The three friends went to their potion class.

"Remember Ron. It's mediOsa. Not mediosA. Hermione replied with a mischievous smirk.

"I know. You told me months ago." Ron replied.

When they finished their classes, and went to lunch together.

"I bet you a chocolate frog that I can eat more food than both of you combined!" Harry said as he sat down with his friends.

Ready...set...GO Hermione yelled.

Harry started to shove every different kind of food into his mouth.

EAT! EAT! EAT! EAT! the kids shouted.

5 minutes later, Harry felt as sick as a dog who accidentally drank the wrong potion.

Harry felt so sick. He clutched his stomach, as he ran to the bathroom with his hand over his mouth.

"Well, at least I get a chocolate frog" Ron said in between giggles.

When Harry came back, Dumbledore approached Harry and said: " you get a half hour detention for accomplishing such a ridiculously dumb act Harry. I'm disappointed in you.

After a torturing 30 minutes of detention, Harry came back and apologized to his friends.

"I'm sorry for eating all that food, and throwing up afterwards" Harry said with a frown.

"It was actually pretty funny, and fun to watch." Ron and Hermione said.

"I learned my lesson. I am never going to eat that much again." Harry said laughing.

To be continued...


	2. The New Gryffindor Student

Harry woke up feeling much better as he did the night before.

He got on his Gryffindor clothes, tie, and cloak, and met Ron, and Hermione at the Gryffindor Breakfast table.

"Are you going to have a eating contest again" Ron replied giggling

"Of course not. Do you want me to throw up and get detention again?" Harry said as he put Brown sugar on his oatmeal.

During breakfast, the owls came in to deliver post to the students.

Ever since August, Harry has never gotten post. But Hedwig gave him a large, yellow package with a large wax seal.

Harry ripped it open with excitement as the whole school was watching him. Inside the box was a replica of a Golden Snitch, and 2 boxes of Bertie Botts every flavor beans.

Harry held up his Snitch and smiled as he ran his finger on the beautiful gold engravings, and the wiry wings. When he went back up to his room, he carefully hid his precious Snitch behind some books.

After a long day of school, it was finally lunch time. Harry piled food on to his plate, and ate it up like a hungry troll.

Then Dumbledore suddenly silenced the students for a moment.

"We have a new student with us at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said with a little boy no taller than Harry. With black curly hair, and big green eyes." This student's name is Charlie. And he will be joining the Gryffindor house."

Charlie slowly walked over to Harry, Hermione, and Ron with a red blushing face. Then his eyes suddenly got big as he started at Harry.

"Is it true?! Are you THE Harry potter?" Charlie replied still staring at Harry with a surprised look on his face.

"Yes I am Harry replied pulling back his long black bangs to reveal his famous scar.

"Wow! It's such a pleasure to meet you!" Charlie said sitting down next to Harry.

Charlie asked a question that Harry hasn't heard in months.

"Did you really survive by Voldemort?" Charlie said

The cafeteria gasped and looked at Charlie with their hands over their mouths.

"Never say that name again." Harry said shaking his head.

"Why is that bad?" Charlie said with a worried look on his face.

" Because saying his name could summon him and he could appear anytime, out of nowhere." Harry said with a relieved face.

"Alright." Charlie said shaking.

After lunch, Harry, Hermione, and ron gave Charlie a tour of Hogwarts. They showed him all of his classes, and showed him the Quidditch field.

"During your first year at Hogwarts, you must never ride your broom until you know how." Hermione said with a smile.

Harry showed Charlie to his room, and helped him unpack his stuff.

"So what kind of pet did you pick?" Harry said curiously.

"I got a black and brown owl named Blackwood." Charlie said smiling.

"Nice. I have a white owl named Hedwig." Harry said proudly.

" I have been waiting to say this all day, but I think that you will be my new best friend!" Charlie said hugging Harry.

"You too Charlie." Harry said hugging him back.

It was finally dinner, and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Charlie sat at the table.

" so tell us a bit about yourself Charlie." Hermione said eating her heaping pile of food.

"Well, I love owls. I have wanted one since up was 4, and now I have one! I also love magic, and books." Charlie said smiling.

"Have you ever eaten Bertie Botts beans?" Ron said holding up the colorful box.

"No. How to you play?" Charlie said with one eyebrow raised.

"B

"There are 2 different flavors of beans. A good, and a bad flavor. The beans look the same, but you never know which one you are gonna get until it gets in your mouth." Ron said as he opened the box. "Wanna play?"

"Sure." Charlie said with a excited look on his face.

"The worst one that I have ever gotten was vomit, or peach." Ron said crinkling up his nose.

Charlie picked up a green jelly bean with dark green spots. "What's this one?" Charlie said, confused.

"That's booger or pear." Ron replied giggling.

Charlie put it in his mouth, chewed for a bit, crinkled up his nose and spit it out in the trash.

"Yuck! I got booger! Charlie said gulping down a bottle of water.

"Now do you get how to play?" Ron said smiling.

"I do, and I don't want to try it again for a while!" Charlie said laughing.

As Harry led Charlie back to his room, he pointed to his door, opened it, led him in, and shut it.

Harry went back to his own room, and went to go check on his Snitch.

Harry gasped and started yelling:

"SOMEBODY STOLE MY SNITCH!" Harry yelled, tears streaming down his face.

To be continued...


	3. The Missing Snitch

Harry went running down the hallway to find Dumbledore. When he finally found him, he started spilling out his story

"somebody stole my replica of the Golden Snitch." Harry replied tears streaming down his face.

"I was helping Charlie get to bed, and then when I got back, my snitch was gone." Harry said frowning.

"We will find it. Don't worry. But whoever did take it will get 6 points taken off of their team." Dumbledore said walking Harry back up to his room.

"Okay." Harry said tucking himself into bed.

The next morning, as Harry went to breakfast, he still worried about his Snitch.

"What if someone used permanent magic on it to make it disappear forever?" Harry thought worrying.

He sat down with Ron, Hermione, and Charlie.

"Have any of you guys seen my golden snitch I got in post yesterday?" Harry asked.

" I haven't." Said Ron.

"Me neither." Said Hermione

"Not me." Said Charlie.

Then Harry noticed something behind Charlie's back. It's just a book. That's good.

"Then Harry glanced over to the Slytherin table. They were throwing something in the air. Harry realized that it was his Snitch.

"HEY?! GIVE ME BACK MY SNITCH!" Harry screamed running over to the table.

" oh yeah? Come and get it nerd! The Slytherin kids said with a smirk.

"GIVE IT BACK, OR I WILL USE MAGIC ON..." Dumbledore pulled Harry back from Slytherin, and he talked to him quietly.

"Remeber what we talked about Harry. They get 6 points taken of because they stole your snitch."

"Oh yeah. Sorry." Harry replied blushing.

"SLYTHERIN? " Dumbledore yelled over the laughing kids.

"GIVE me Harry's snitch." Dumbledore said holding out his hand.

"Now since you stole it, your team gets six points off. Dumbledore said giving the Snitch back to Harry.

" the next time you steal it, you will get 12 points off." Dumbledore said with a angry look.

Harry walked back to the table, and sat back down to eat.

"Those jerks took my snitch." Harry said pointing to Slytherin.

"I know. We could hear your screaming from all the way over here." Ron said smiling.

" You don't know how precious that is to me. The outside of the Snitch is made of real gold, and the wings are from a Phoenix. Harry said relieved.

After lunch, the four friends finished their classes, and went to dinner. Slytherin was glaring at Gryffindor.

"HEY, it's your fault because you took my gift!" Harry said grinning.

"Well you started screaming because we took your stupid snitch." One of the kids answered.

Since you called Harry a name, you get another 3 points off." Dumbledore said, walking back to his table.

All of Slytherin glared at the one kid and started saying mean things to him. Then the owls came in with the post again.

Harry thought that he wasn't gonna get any post, but Hedwig dropped a small package in front of him that had small holes in it.

Harry opened it carefully and took out a small baby owl.

"AWWWWW!" Choruses Gryffindor as Harry held up the owl.

"That's quite a gift you have there." Dumbledore said carefully stroking the baby owl.

" Not I have a friend for Hedwig!" Harry said feeding the baby owl some food. "I think I am gonna name him Whitewood."

After dinner, Harry went to his room and put Whitewood in with Hedwig.

"Goodnight Hedwig and Whitewood." Harry said as he was putting on his pajamas.

Than Harry fell asleep.

The next morning, Harry went to feed his owls. He found out that he ran out of food, so he went to get some more, when he realized that the Hedwig went to do important work, so he just fed Whitewood instead.

To be continued.


	4. Halloween Trouble

It was Halloween, and Hermione was so excited.

"I can't wait to play Halloween pranks!" Hermione replied with excitement.

"I can wait either!" Ron said getting his books.

"It's going to be so much fun!" Harry said smiling.

As they went to class, Harry whispered: "do you want to sneak out tonight, and go see Fluffy?" Harry whispered.

"NO WAY!" Ron and Hermione said at the same time.

"Look, if you come with me, I will buy you both a chocolate frog." Harry said.

"Will we be under the invisibility cloak?" Ron said.

"Of course we will! Am I stupid?" Harry said annoyed.

When the finished their classes, they ate lunch.

"Are you excited?" Harry said eating his French fries.

"I'm a little nervous." Hermione said.

"If we get caught, then we will have hour detentions for a week!" Ron said drinking his Butterbeer.

After lunch, the three friends went to their other classes, and went to dinner.

" Tonight's the night we go and see Fluffy!" Harry whispered.

"I...I just decided. I don't want to go." Ron stammered nervously.

"Me too" Hermione said taking a slice of pie.

"Come on guys! It's Halloween!" Harry pleaded

"Nothing can make me go back and see that thing again!" Ron said.

"Fine. I'll go by myself, but you're missing out!" Harry said angrily.

That night, when the teachers weren't looking, Harry slipped out of the room, put on his invisibility cloak, and went to the forbidden room.

He then went to the locked door, and said the spell that Hermione taught him, and opened it.

Right as he went in, he saw the giant three headed beast sleeping in the night.

"This is kind of scary." Harry said shaking. " I think I'm gonna g..."

Harry stopped and spun around to see that Snape was at the door. Harry tried to be as quiet as possible, to not be seen.

"How did this door get open?" Snape said questionable.

Then Snape closed the door when Harry was still in there!

Harry tried not to panic, then he remembered the spell that Hermione taught him. He said the spell, and the door was open.

"Yes!" Harry said exited.

He must've said it a bit too loud because he saw that fluffy had its eyes wide open, looking around to see who had awoken it.

Harry ran out without closing the door, and he wasn't looking, and he rammed right into a bookshelf.

Snape must've heard the huge crash, so he ran and saw Harry sitting there with the cloak on the floor next to him.

"POTTER!" Snape screamed at Harry.

" I'm sorry sir. It's just Halloween and I just..."

"20 POINTS OFF OF GRYFFINDOR!" Snape yelled angrily.

" 1 half hour detention every day for 3 days!" Snape said staring Harry in the eyes.

As Harry went back up to bed, he was so mad at himself.

"I should have stayed with Ron and Hermione." Harry said angrily under his breath.

He hadn't noticed that Ron had woken up.

"How did it go?" Ron said sitting up.

"Horrible!" Harry said looking at the floor

"What happened? Did you get caught?" Ron said nervously

"Yep. And I get 3 half hour detentions from that blockhead Snape." Harry said angrily.

Snape never noticed that Snape was outside the doorway.

"That's now 2 more half hour detentions for that insult." Snape angrily said.

"GET OUT!" Harry screamed at Snape.

As he went to sleep, he dreamed of gold tying back at Snape for using the trick he got from Hagrid. He put a pigs tail, ears, and snout on Snape, and he woke up laughing his head off!

Ron sat up to see what was so funny.

"What's so funny?" Ron said tired.

"I had the best dream! I dreamed that I turned Snape into a pig!" Harry said, still laughing.

When they changed into their Hogwarts suits, they fed their owls, and went to breakfast.

To be continued...


	5. The Best Christmas Ever

Today was Christmas! Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Charlie came running down the stairs with excitement to go to breakfast.

"I'm so excited to see what I get for Christmas!" Charlie said jumping up and down.

"I can't wait to eat, because I starving!" Said Ron smiling.

"You are always hungry!" Charlie said giggling.

"I suppose that's true." Ron said blushing.

"Let's quit standing around, and let's go eat!" Harry said sprinting towards the table.

At the table there was a big Christmas breakfast. There was pancakes, waffles, bacon, sausage, biscuits, gravy, and much more Christmas food.

"This is the best Christmas I've had in years" Harry said piling food on his plate.

"Me too." The other three friends said.

"Don't eat too much, or you will start another food eating contest." Hermione said laughing.

"Oh...right." Harry said blushing.

After breakfast, they went to their classes. In transformation class, they let a need how to turn a small Christmas tree into a present! And they got to open them. Harry got a mini mirror of Erised, Hermione got a baby owl stuffed animal, Ron got a box full of chocolate frogs, and Charlie got a pocket watch.

As Hermione, Ron, and Charlie played with their gifts, Harry looked inside his mini mirror of Erised. It was about 6 inches tall, and 6 inches wide. He couldn't believe his eyes! He saw his parents again!

Then he gave it to Ron to look inside.

"Wow I see me as the Head Boy again! Ron said excitedly. Then he gave it to Hermione.

"Wow! I see myself getting a new wand! Hermione replied with excitement.

They spent all day looking in Harry's mirror.

"I still can't believe that you got a mini mirror of Erised!" Ron said surprised.

"Now we don't have to use your invisibility cloak to get to the big one!" Hermione said giggling.

Now it was lunch! They were starving! So they ate, and ate until they couldn't eat any more!

As they finished their classes, they went to dinner. There was a giant Christmas feast waiting for them!

There was turkey, and chicken, and veggies, and fruit, and bread, and rolls, and mashed potatoes and gravy, and so much more!

"This Christmas feast looks so good!" Harry said as he ate his food.

"Food has never tasted so good until now! Ron said piling food onto his plate.

" Best Christmas ever!" Hermione said eating.

In the middle of dinner, it was time for post. The owls came in and dropped gifts into the children's laps. Harry got a big, Brown package. He opened it with excitement as he took out what was inside. It was his very own Quidditch set from Hagrid!

Everyone looked over at Harry with their mouths open.

"Harry has a Quidditch set!" Someone whispered.

Harry opened it up and saw all of the colorful balls inside, including a real golden snitch!

After dinner, the children went back up to their rooms to get ready for bed. When they went to their rooms, they saw a giant pile of presents by their beds!

They all opened their presents with excitement.

They all got great at presents. Ron got a box of chocolate frogs of course, hard y got new glasses, and Hermione got a baby owl just like Harry!

"I'm going to name her Wormwood!" Hermione said stroking her owl.

Then they all went to bed with big smiles on their faces.

To be continued...


End file.
